Forgotten
by lindz4567
Summary: The team got an assignment but didn't go where they were supposed to go will it mean the loose the youngest on the team? set with Season one team
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Ok this is gonna be just a one-shot from **_**grayson-lover-101's **_**Challenge YJ **** I hope you like it this is only the 2****nd**** story thingy I have put on here so please tell me if you like it or not and if I should continue with just one-shots.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young justice or any other names in this story. **

**Also I got the idea of Robin's other name being Whisper from GSDLover1623's Whispers in the wind.**

***if I did it would be awesome**

Wally's P.O.V.

"The Team mission is to infiltrate the lights new base as recruits and recover the Intel on their new plans but if you start to think your cover is blown get the rest to the team and get out. There are no reasons to risk your safety in this mission more than you already are in this mission and you will be outnumber by trained assassins and criminals that the league can't even face alone ." stated Batman as he was telling us our new mission.

_This is gonna be sweet we are being used to go undercover in the big leagues I can't wait_

"You will be leaving in 2 hours so get ready to leave. I don't know what they might have you do but remember don't draw attention to yourself and don't kill anyone no matter what." Batman continued. Then he dismissed us to get ready. Batman had told us we would be going to an abandon warehouse in Gotham to meet up with the light.

After we left Batman's presence we started to get ready to go which meant not looking anything like normal.

I was getting my hair colored white so they didn't recognize my red hair, also they gave me some colored contacts so my eyes weren't quite as green either which still looked awesome. Then I walked out of my room and waited on the others.

M'gann was already waiting on us she just shifted to look like a very pale, but this time she had short spikey blonde hair and what liked like tattoos on her arms, also she had shifted to make it look like she had a nose ring. She didn't look quite as hot as normal but she still looked hot.

The first person to walk in the room after me was Connor. He Finally had a different shirt style I seen he had on a black (still) but the difference was that the shirt was a v-neck with no super sign on the shirt and he had on blue jeans. He had also dyed his hair brown, and he had a military buzz cut along with that and his eyes were now a dark brown which I'm guessing are a different color because of colored contacts (like mine). Then he just sat down by M'gann without saying a word to me.

Then I seen Dick/ Robin walk in his hair was still black like normal but he dyed the tips of his hair were red and blue which looked pretty cool. Then I realized something he was showing his eyes which were an azure blue. Those eye were of a color most had never seen unless they meet Dick which I was surprised that he was showing their true color, but I guess that everyone will think they are that color from colored contacts like mine and Conner's. Then Dick sat down and started typing something on his computer.

So I decided to see what M'gann and Conner were up to so I sped towards the garage to see that M'gann was helping Conner to act more like a normal teen would act rather than a person with no clue about anything. So I figured I would go wait with Robin and bug Artemis when she came out. And that wait wasn't long.

So when Artemis came out I almost didn't recognize her hair was a charcoal black but the same length as normal and she was tanner than normal. Also her eyes were a cerulean blue that looked amazing on her rather than their normal gray which didn't look bad either but hey the blue eyes still look gourges. All together she looked AMAZINGLY HOT!

"Hey Arty" I said as she came in

"Baywatch?" she asked me like she was puzzled to see me

"Yup it's me" I responded

"Hey its and improvement"

Then M'gann and Conner walked in.

"Ok since we're all here why don't we discuss what we will call ourselves while were there" Robin spoke up.

"Ok," M'gann chimed in then she continued "oooooooo Robin your eyes look so pretty I love the color of them!" after that I think I seen Dick blush a little but don't think anyone else noticed

"You all can call me Huntress as were on the mission and as a normal name I guess it could be… umm Hailey" Artemis spoke up

"Ok Hailey I can be called Whisper and my normal name could be John" Dick spoke up everyone looked at me when I snickered a little at him wanting to be called his dads name but I can see why he would like to be named after his dad.

Then I spoke up "well I could be called Nate as a normal name and Quick Silver as my other name" this was meet by nods from the team which I was proud of myself for coming up with those names so quick.

"I could be called Sierra and Domino for my other name. I like how those sound. What do you guys think of the names?" M'gann or should I say Sierra said happily.

"I like it they sound beautiful like you" I said

"The names sound nice M'gann" Hailey spoke up too

"I like the names, sooo Conner what do you want to be called" John spoke up

"I don't know why do we need new names I like the names I have" Conner spoke up. I laughed slightly at the comment.

"BECAUSE silly we got new looks so they wouldn't recognize us so why would we use our names which most of them are known to those criminals" Sierra exclaimed and giggled

"Oh, ok I guess I could use a name other than Superboy but I'm keeping Conner I don't think they will look for me using my real name. None of them would even have a clue to what my name is outside of being a hero."

"Fine, so what else other than Conner do you want to be called" John said

"I would like to be called Omega. I don't know why but I like the sound of it."

" Sounds good so you will be Conner/ Omega, M'gann will be Sierra/ Domino, Artemis will be Hailey/ Huntress, Wally will be Nate/ Quicksilver, and I'll be John/ Whisper so now that we have our names and looks all sorted out I think we could leave especially since we are supposed to leave in less than 5 minutes so let's go." Rob-Whisper said so we all headed toward the Bio-ship.

After the ride to the warehouse we were meet by Ra's al Ghul, a Talon more importantly someone Rob must have known because for a brief moment I seen the look of recongnicition and fear across his face which I'm guessing is not good, and Count Vertigo.

With seeing all those people there together makes me a little nervous about what we are getting ourselves into. I mean what is it that we are doing that there is this group of people here Batman said are mission was as new recruits for the Light most of these people are not for the Light.

Then I heard John mumble "Shadows" under his breath and he made sure that next to no one heard him which is not good at all.

"You have been selected from the new recruits to assist the 'Shadows'. We picked your group of recruits from knowledge that we have of your group and abilities." Count Vertigo spoke as we were all in the warehouse

"What ar-" I was cut off by the one I think was a Talon.

"We mean we know you will do whatever we say to protect your mentors and families. We know you are heroes but we know you will listen." Said the Talon at these words I seen John stiffen he knew something and he was scared yes THE BOY WONDER WAS SCARED!

" Ok, we will listen under a few conditions" Whisper started "First off you will tell no other criminals of name or what ours business was here, 2nd is that there are no assassinations that you have planned for us to do, and the 3rd is that you don't tell anyone anything that you know." There was a look of demand in his eyes that I've never seen before, I know I'm glad I'm not on the other end of his glare but I don't know why or how he thinks he can get these men to listen to him without a fight.

"Fine, but I have a condition of my own you stay here with us afterwards no matter what." The Talon was the only one to speak so I think that was the one Dick was talking to rather than the others.

"Ok but my friends stay out of it."

"Understood now let's get you all ready for your first assignments." This time it was Ra's that spoke and then out of nowhere this gas filled the room and I fell asleep.

When I woke up I seen we were all in a room together but most of the team were still out cold. In fact everyone but Robin was out still.

"Hey Rob who was that man that actually made you scared?" I asked

" Well…" he began to answer looking around to make sure the others were out " I found out a few years ago that the man that is a Talon that we meet is named William Cobb and sadly he is my great-grandfather, and I was supposed to be an assassin like him. And at this point I don't know if I will be going back with the team."

"Why wouldn't you be coming back with the team?"

"because we have already learned he can stop the league anytime he wants to and he would kill easily just to get me to go with him and since I'm already trained…"

He stopped talking because the others started waking up which I kinda wish they hadn't woke up so Dick would finish telling me.

"What happened where are we?" Hailey (Artemis) asked us

"We are at the headquarters for the Shadows which is about 5 miles outside of Gotham." John (Robin) rattled off quickly.

Hailey and the others just starred at how quickly he knew where we were and we were all in a dark room with no windows.

"How do you know where we are?"Sierra (M'gann) asked

Rob simply said "Been here before"

Before Sierra or one of the others asked more questions Count Vertigo opened the door I stiffened at the thought of what we might have to do.

"You all come with me" Count Vertigo said plainly and I followed the team out with John at my side.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - 15 minutes and a long walk later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Awwwwww… Welcome to your first mission assignment from me." Said a Talon by the way Rob reacted it must not be the same one as earlier.

"What is the mission" Rob wait no I mean John said.

"Well child we are splitting you into 3 groups and each group will have their own missions."Ra's stated

_"We have Huntress and Domino on a team. Omega and Quicksilver will be on a team together and then Whisper will be on his own."Count Vertigo exclaimed to the group_

_"WHY are you putting Whisper on his own he is the youngest out of all of us" I yelled at the 'shadows'_

_"BECAUSE we know he can handle himself on his own unlike the rest of you" the Talon said back_

_"Now we must assign you all your missions. 1__st__ Huntress and Domino you will be going and figuring out the whereabouts of __Bruce Wayne__ and then you will be watching his activities. 2__nd__ Omega and Quicksilver will be watching and reporting about __Clark Kent.__ Now leave and start your missions." The Talon explained_

_"Why can't we know what our friend is doing?" Conner spoke up_

_"Because his mission doesn't concern you" a new voice spoke up. We looked up and Whisper automatically winced I figured that this must be Cobb._

_"I'll be fine guys just go ahead and go" Whisper spoke up as most of the team was still in shock. We all slowly walked out of the room and I really hoped nothing bad happens to my best friend at all I really don't like the feeling I get about this._

_Robin's (Whisper) P.O.V._

_'Oh now what are they wanting me to do.' I thought to myself as the team left to go do their missions_

_The door closed behind the team and then Cobb spoke "Well we need you to go down to the labs and after that we will see what we have you can accomplish"_

_"Fine" I said so I walked down to the labs that were another floor down and I walked into the only lit lab._

_"So doctor what is it that I'm needed in here for." I said as I walked in the room then I see that the scientist in the room is Doctor Double X_

_"Well I'm glad you asked, well you see I need you so I can test one of my machines" the mad Doctor said_

_"and why would I do that" I spoke in return_

_"if you don't I'll tell Cobb and your friends and the League will be killed in seconds." He replied_

_I stood there in shock I knew it was true "fine I will test it"_

_"good, now sit here and I will get the machine hooked up to you." He said as he was hooking up the machine to me_

_"what does it do?" I asked _

_"You'll see" he answered me as he was finishing typing in commands and flipped a switch._

_The pain was excruciating and I don't think I can last long with it going on but everything is fading from my mind like it was never there what is happening to me._

_I blacked out the pain had been to great to stay awake._

_When I awoke I knew nothing _

_"Sir Do I know you or another fact do you know who I am because I don't" I asked the man just stood there grinning._

_"You child are Whisper. Your true name is Richard Grayson. You are a trained assassin that best trick is disappearing into the shadows and you work for the 'Shadows'." Explained Doctor Double X "the others will explain more to you later but one thing do not listen to the other teens that are working for us at the moment they are filled with lies."_

_"Ok so when do go meet the others" I asked. Well I don't really know if I should be listening to them because for some reason this doesn't feel right but I have to follow orders I guess._

_"You can go meet the others now. Go up two floors then its that room where you will meet the others." He replied_

_So I walked out of the lab and went up the two floors. When the elevator opened it opened into a large room that had computers lining one wall and a portion of the room had fighting equipment and weapons. I was amazed with the room it was asterous. _

_"Ah hello child, how are you doing?"a man said as he seen me walk into the room_

_"Ummm… I feel ok but I'm sorry who are you?" I exclaimed as an answer to the man_

_"Oh I'm sorry child my name is Ra's al Ghul" He replied_

_"And My name is William Cobb, your great-grandfather" another man said I turned to look at him I didn't realize anyone else was in here. _

_"Oh ok I was told I was able to trust you men but there was something about your cover team was liars ant to not trust them" I stated_

_"You are correct, we don't want you listening to anything that they say" Cobb explained_

_"Ok sir I won't listen to any of them."_

_Then I left the room after they told me where to find the bedrooms so I could go to sleep._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 6 hours later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_I heard voices that I have heard somewhere before but I don't know where so I headed toward the voices. The voices came from the same room I was in before I went to my room they were from a bunch of teen they were all older than me I could tell and I guessed these were the kids that I'm not supposed to listen to._

_"Hello" I said toward the group it was funny they all seem shocked and the boy with white hair flipped out._

_"DUDE! How many times do we have to tell you do NOT ninja in on us." He said_

_"Sorry 'dude' but I don't know what you're talking about" I replied_

_"yes you do we have been friends since you were 9"he commented back at me_

_"NO I don't I don't even know who any of you are" I stated back at them. They all seemed surprised at this comment from me._

_"What are you talking about yes you do we are on a team together" a girl said towards me. It was weird she changed right in front of my eyes from a girl with white skin and short spikey hair to a green martian._

_"WHOA! Who are you guys I've never meet a shape shifter," I said "what are your name?"_

_"Fine since you insist on playing this game bud, my name is Wally" said the guy I'm guessing his name is Wally_

_"Mine is M'gann"_

_"Conner."_

_"Artemis"_

_"All we know you as is Robin" M'gann said_

_"Now why would I be called Robin I don't even like that name" I said _

_"Yes you liked us calling you that remember that is your hero name and that is the nickname your mom gave you as a little kid" Wally explained_

_"No that is not what he is called he is called Whisper" a voice from the other side of the room said. I recognized the Voice as Cobbs_

_Wally shouted back "NO his name is NOT Whisper it is Robin"_

_"Fine if you truly believe that take him and see if he knows who you are you have 24 hours till he has to return if he does not know you." Cobb said _

_"What are you doing you don't bargin family" I hissed at him_

_"You will see you will come back here child." he replied calmly_

_"Fine" I said the I walked out of the compound with that team_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 2 hours later - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_"Ok since you don't remember anything we are gonna have to take you to Jo'hnn and see if he can repair your mind" Wally explained_

_"Fine but I don't think he will do anything to help" I replied back _

_"YES it will help you will know what your past was and what your life is like again." He spited back at me_

_"OK" I said and sat back in the chair I was sitting in_

_I looked out the window to see Mount Justice wait how do I know that never mind I just want to go home. M'gann landed the ship in the docking bay inside the mountain. When we were leaving the ship the first thing I seen was 4 heroes, Wonder Woman, Batman, Black Canary, and Martian Manhunter._

_"Was the mission Successful?" asked Jo'hnn_

_"Not really" Artemis stated_

_"We had a few complications" Wally said_

_"What kind of Complications" Batman questioned_

_"Well…" M'gann began but then was cut off_

_"Robin what is wrong you are quiet" Wonder Woman asked_

_"I AM NOT ROBIN! How many times do I have to tell you people I am Not him" I explained_

_"YES YOU ARE NOW SHUT UP FOR A MINUTE" Wally yelled in response. I shook my head and just shut up "Now do you see why we needed Jo'hnn to help we need him to restore his memory we don't know what caused this."_

_"Yes I think I can help him" Jo'hnn replied_

_"Ok so is something gonna happen if not I'm gonna go back" I said_

_"We will see if we can repair your memories so follow me" he said and the started to leave I just shook my head and followed him out._

_We went to a room down the hall and sat in a couple of the chairs and he asked if it was ok to begin._

_"yeah we can go ahead and start" I said and then I felt a presence in my mind then slowly I seen images flash across my mind._

_It started with seeing my mom, dad, and me at the circus. The next memory was of them falling to their deaths, then Bruce taking me in and me becoming Robin. After that was a memory of me meeting the justice league then the team._

_ Then the presence left my mind._

_"Thanks Jo'hnn for helping me" I said _

_"You are welcome Robin" He stated "You might want to go let the team know you have your memory back. We have been in here for 2 hours working on your memory"_

_"Ok Jo'hnn and thanks again" I exclaimed as I left the room. As I walked into the main room I seen the team waiting to hear from us._

_"Hey guys what's going on" I said as I was right behind Wally _

_"Ahh DUDE you must be back to normal if you are doing that to me" he exclaimed as he jumped._

_"Yea I'm back did you miss me" I replied_

_This question was meet by a chorus of yeses and a grunt from Conner_

_"Hey Robin I have a question for you while you still had no memory you said that you don't bargin your family so what did you mean by that" M'gann asked_

_"M'gann that was nothing they took advantage of me having no memory and told me I was his family member. None of it was true so it don't matter." I explained_

_"if you say so" She replied_

_"So what do you guys want to do" I asked the group_

_**A/N:**_

_**Ok I hope you guys like the story and I completely forgot Aqualad sorry I really don't want to rewrite this I'm going on vacation and I wanted this done before I left so here it is so let me know what you think**_

_ **Please let me know what you think the box is right down there**_

_** \/**_


	2. Chapter 2

ok so i have a something to ask you people

so im thinking of starting a new story and i need to know if i should the best thing would be young justice or a YJ crossover so let me know and if you think it should be a crossover i have a poll on my page for what type it should be there are like 3 opitions

please let me know

~Lindz~


End file.
